User blog:Misszippylala/iOMG aftermath
This is a fanfci BTW but fanfiction is'snt working so I'm going to post it on here for the timebeing! Beautiful belle is my fanfiction name BTW IOMG Okay I thought I would write a story about the advents that went on after IOMG this is the end scene written in Sam’s POV (point of view). It may seem a bit poetic for your liking but I’m working on it. It’s may be a multi-chapter or I might keep it as a one- shot until nearer the time of IOMG part 2. And I would love to announce that IOMG is the most viewed iCarly episode according to Wikipedia! I don’t own iCarly cause’ I’m a 12 year old girl! So enough with all this meaningless banter on with the story! Chapter 1: Sam’s Thoughts! ‘'Look, I know it’s scary for you to put your feelings out there.’' No you don’t, you hardly know me. I knew I was lying to myself. He knew me more that I knew myself. His Gleaming eyes could see into mine, however much I resisted and still get through. He would know what I would say, what I would think and what I would do. His voice rang in my head as if there was a minute pause before he started a new sentence. But in this case I knew he could see nothing and neither could I only a small dim glimmer of logic and true facts flicked in my head. ' '“I just want you to be happy” Carlys voice nibbled in the back of my head as a gentle whisper. I knew Carly cared, but she cared too much. ‘Because you never know if person you like might not like you back’ Like you and Carly? ' “YOU LOVE HIM” Carly’s voice said louder in my head. It was from out little argument. And I knew the force of the world was working against me. My brain was going to use her voice against me. “Don’t you want a nice boyfriend?”'' ' Carlys voice questioned me much like when she did before, but this time instead of going away fading into darkness it stayed there much longer than the others did. '‘Everyone feels that way’''' Including me, Then it hit me, what did I have to lose? My strong front, my attitude, my whole regular day. EVERTHING. Well, too me. But I was a risk taker wasn’t I? That’s how I’m here now. I won the risk I had taken sure I hurt myself along the way, got caught out but I can’t say I hated it. Could I? “GO FOR IT” Carly insisted “Make a move” And like a star exploding, the flickering ball of logic and facts Exploded sending a blindingly beautiful light through my head, knocking down my wall of steel and brick. Sending me under a binding wave that took me deeper and deeper, Controlling me and drowning me in the truth that I only knew so little about. ‘but you never know what might happen if you don’t....” My hands gripped his soft T-shirt, I commanded myself to stop with no avail. And for a reason unknown to me I stopped fighting. And like a wave, my lips crashed into his as if he was the rocks. I could sense that, He wasn’t into this as much as I was. In my mind, the light had become even more blinding but in all the bliss a little black truth was darting around for something to blame. The setting. No. This Place is the most fricken’ romantic place I could ever imagine. The Time? Again No. The weather? Yet again no. The Truth? Yes, it was right. Maybe I was into it but he wasn’t. He was like a statue. And I could feel reality kicking me in the side and I pulled back letting the dream ending and killing the light into a dim flicker again. “I” His breath-taking voice said in a meaningless stutter. “Sorry” Is all I could bring myself to say. I sounded like a Damn 6 year old. “It’s cool” he lied If it was anything, IT WAS NEVER COOL! I look so stupid! We stayed in a tense awkward silence. I was planning on coming out with an excuse any possible explanation but reality had killed them all of. And I soon found myself starring at him like some weirdo. So I painfully removed my gaze over to the window where I saw Carly standing, star-struck. I ran out the door past Carly and away from Freddie. As far as possible. You like? ALL COMENTS WELCOME!... as long as they dont contain bad words :p Category:Blog posts